emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7465 (31st March 2016)
Plot Cain knocks Dean's heavy to the floor with a single kick and punch. Dean has second thoughts about his demands and lets Holly go before driving off in the haulage van. Cain goes off to collect his car as Holly follows behind him. Tracy plays a drinking game in the pub for Victoria's birthday and jumps into Andy's arms just as Chrissie walks in. David presents Jacob with his birthday surprise - an air horn and a season ticket for West Ham FC. He asks him to not mention his lump to Eric. Jacob worries that David might die. Charity gets Ross to report Dean to the police. Dr Bailey drops Belle off at the factory and there's clearly an attraction between the pair. They decide to see each other again but Dr Bailey worries about dating a patient. Belle points out that she's not his patient. Liv argues with David in the shop as she tries to dupe Jacob into giving her more change than she's owed and starts throwing fruit at him. Cain pulls up near a bus stop and tells Holly to go and to never come back. Holly threatens to tell Moira that Cain is forcing her to leave but when her threats fall on deaf ears, she begs Cain to let her return home, agreeing that she is weak and fearful she begin using again. Cain agrees to give her one last chance for Moira's sake. She's grateful. Aaron catches Liv and gives David his money back. Charity and Ross are amused as they arrive back in the village, having seen Dean arrested and tasered by the police. Ross is thrown to learn that Charity tricked him into taking part for free but she insists that Cain now owes them a favour - with interest. Leyla's concerned when she discovers David has told Jacob about his lump, worried that he might have got Jacob's hopes up that David will be alright when they're still uncertain. Moira's relieved when Cain and Holly arrive back and reveal Dean has gone for good. Holly sings Cain's praises to Moira. Andy is left worried that he's blown things with Chrissie when she's short with him in the pub. Chas is not pleased to find what Liv was up to in the shop and worries about her distracting Aaron ahead of the trial. Chas tells her she thinks it would be best if she returned to Sandra until the trial is over. David assures Jacob that he and Leyla are just friends and tells him that he's not interested in a relationship with anyone at the moment. Holly thanks Cain again for his help and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele Guest cast *Dean - Craig Vye Locations *Unknown roads *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Layby by White Brook Farm *David's Shop - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior *Church Lane *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse living room, kitchen and stairs *Farrers Barn - Interior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dean gets away from his confrontation with Cain, who tells Holly to leave town and never come back, but she retaliates by threatening to tell Moira what she knows; and Chas has a proposition for Aaron and Liv. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,410,000 (18th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes